wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Five Monkey Trial
Five Monkey Trial is the sixty-third level of Donkey Kong Country Returns, as well as the seventh and final level of the Volcano. It is the Volcano's secret temple level, for all of the K-O-N-G Letters in all of the Volcano's seven previous levels must be collected to unlock it. This level is very unique because it is divided into five short parts. Each part of the level features different enemies and obstacles, as well as five Banana Coins, which must all be collected to proceed to the next part of the level. Also, after all five Banana Coins are collected in a trial, the Kongs must collect a Puzzle Piece that is released from a statue in the background (as seen in the picture above) in order to proceed to the next part of the level as well. This means it is impossible to complete the level without collecting all five Puzzle Pieces, which unlocks the Volcano diorama in the extras list of the game's main menu. Like other temple levels, there are no K-O-N-G Letters present in this level. Enemies in this level include Tiki Zings, Screaming Pillars, Squidlies, Buzzbites, and spiked Boulders. In Time Attack mode, a time of 1:54:00 is needed to get a gold medal, a time of 1:57:00 for a silver medal, and a time of 2:01:00 for a bronze medal. Overview The level begins with the Kongs landing on a floor. The Kongs can head forward here. Eventually, the heroes come up to a giant, flat, trampoline-like switch. They should jump on the switch and pound it once. A statue with a Banana on top appears. If the Kongs pound this switch again, a statue with a cherry on top appears. If the Kongs pound this switch once more, a sound is heard and a statue with a pineapple on top appears. The statues then go further into the background and disappear. A Barrel Cannon appears above the heroes afterwards. The Barrel Cannon then fires the Kongs into Trial 1. Trial 1 * Here, the Kongs land on a Spring that is in between two other springs. The spring on the right, as well as the spring on the left are being "orbited" by a Tiki Zing. Above the space between the first and second (middle) spring, which the Kongs are bouncing on is a Tiki Zing moving up and down. Another Tiki Zing moves up and down in the space between the second (middle) and third spring. Five Banana Coins are set in a W-shaped order above the springs. Carefully dodging the Tiki Zings, the Kongs can carefully bounce to the Banana Coins. Once all five are collected, a Puzzle Piece is released from a statue in the background, defeating all Tiki Zings in the area. Once the Puzzle Piece is collected, a Barrel Cannon appears above the spring in the middle. The Kongs can then fire into Trial 2. Trial 2 * Here, the Kongs will land on a platform on the farthest right. Ahead of the Kongs are three more platforms. Screaming Pillars appear from the background and constantly fall on the platforms. While the Kongs dodge the Screaming Pillars, they should collect the Banana Coins that are dropped from the pillars as they self destruct on the platforms. Once all five Banana Coins are collected, a Puzzle Piece is released from a statue in the background. Once the Puzzle Piece is collected, a Barrel Cannon appears above the gap between the second and third platforms. The Barrel Cannon can fire the Kongs into Trial 3. Trial 3 * The Kongs land on a floor that is split in half by a gap with a spring in it. Above the Kongs are four turrets, two on each wall (two on the wall on the left, two on the wall on the right) firing Squidlies. Using the spring, the Kongs should bounce up onto a Squidly and then high bounce off of it. After high bouncing off that Squidly, the Kongs should move towards another Squidly and high bounce off of that Squidly. After high bouncing off that Squidly, the Kongs should move towards another Squidly and high bounce off of it. After high bouncing off that Squidly, the Kongs should move towards one last Squidly and high bounce off of it. After high bouncing off that Squidly, the heroes can try to land on one of the three platforms above them. Here, the Kongs can find all five Banana Coins above them in a line positioned horizontally. The Kongs can jump to all five collectibles. Once al five Banana Coins are collected, a Puzzle Piece is released from the statue in the background. Once the Puzzle Piece here is collected, a Barrel Cannon appears above the middle platform, which can fire them into Trial 4. Trial 4 * Here, the Kongs land on a rolling wheel. The wheel starts to slowly spin, as well as many Buzzbites start to near the Kongs. As the Kongs try to dodge the oncoming Buzzbites, they must watch out for low walls that are only a bit taller than the Kongs themselves. While dodging Buzzbites and trying to avoid having to jump over one while beneath a low wall, the heroes should collect the Banana Coins that appear as the wheel spins. Also, the Kongs should keep their balance as this wheel spins. The wheel spins faster after a certain point. Once all five Banana Coins are collected, the wheel slows down and stops. As soon as the wheel stops spinning, a Puzzle Piece is released from a statue in the background. Once the Kongs collect the Puzzle Piece, a Barrel Cannon appears above the wheel to fire the heroes into Trial 5. Trial 5 * Here, the Kongs land on a quite large platform. Another identical platform is to the left of the Kongs. As soon as the Kongs land here, the Kongs are attacked by spiked Boulders that fall on both platforms. They first appear and fall on the first platform, then onto the second one. The Kongs should dodge these Boulders. Once all Boulders are smashed after crashing onto the platforms, a Banana Coin pops out of the gap between the two platforms. The Kongs can jump to this Banana Coin. The Kongs must then dodge more Boulders constantly (they must jump from platform to platform to dodge them. Sometimes even hovering above the gap between the two platforms is required to survive, however, the heroes must quickly land on a platform before they fall into the gap and must restart the level from the beginning) and collect the Banana Coins that appear out of the gap. If a Banana Coin is missed, then the heroes must dodge another set of Boulders and collect the Banana Coin once more as it jumps out the gap. Once four more Banana Coins are collected, a Puzzle Piece is released from the statue in the background. Once the Puzzle Piece is collected, a Barrel Cannon appears in the gap between the two platforms. The Barrel Cannon then fires the Kongs onto a floor. Here, they can see a red Rare Orb be released from the hands of a beautiful golden statue on a fountain. Once the Kongs jump to the Rare Orb, the level is complete. Trivia *This level is the only level in DKCR where collecting all five Puzzle Pieces is required in order to complete the level. Category:Levels in Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns